villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sapientes Gladio
Sapientes Gladio (translated from Latin to English: Sages of the Sword, lit. Sword Sages) is a fanatically religious, terrorist cult and an antagonistic faction in the videogame Shadow Hearts: Covenant. This secret society that was originally once a benevolent religious order founded by Jovis Abraham and Albert Simon with the objective of promoting equality and peace. However, the accession of Grigori Efimovich Rasputin would eventually corrupt Sapientes Gladio into a terroristic, supremacist organization. History In the early 12th century, many secret societies of either Jesuit or Rosicrucian origin emerged in Europe, including Sapientes Gladio. Sapientes Gladio began as an idealistic group that gave equal weight to the opinions of all its members, criticized colonialism, and dissolved racial barriers. At the height of its popularity, Sapientes Gladio inducted Grigori Efimovich Rasputin, a young man from Russia. Under the teachings of Sapientes Gladio founders Jovis Abraham and Albert Simon, Rasputin soon acquired the knowledge and willpower necessary to achieve his goal of overthrowing his superiors. Unfortunately, by the time Jovis and Albert became aware of the actual intentions of their disciple, he already wielded enough strength to challenge the two men for the leadership of Sapientes Gladio. With the assistance of Asmodeus, the King of Demons, Rasputin was able to triumph over his former instructors in battle. The victorious Rasputin then proceeded to expel Jovis and Albert from Sapientes Gladio. Their defeat at the hands of Rasputin and subsequent banishment from Sapientes Gladio forced the two founders of Sapientes Gladio into hiding, with Jovis leading a life of seclusion in the Goreme Valley and Albert seeking other ways to overcome Rasputin. In the absence of Jovis and Albert, Rasputin was able to transform the ideals of Sapientes Gladio from equality to supremacy, permitting only beings he deemed worthy to join the group. Yet despite his newfound dominance within Sapientes Gladio, Rasputin, describing himself as an admirer of the French emperor Napoleon I, wanted to expand his sphere of influence beyond that of a secret society. In order to realize his latest ambition, Rasputin ordered Sapientes Gladio to embark on a series of bizarre murders, with high-level government dignitaries from each European country comprising the majority of the victims. By targeting these individuals, Rasputin hoped to remove all obstacles to his authority, thereby ensuring his takeover of Europe. Goals The main purpose of Sapientes Gladio is to have control of all of Europe. They believe that this can be achieved by having their leader, Rasputin become the new emperor of Russia after they assassinated Tzar Emperor Nicholas II of Russia. They also began to kill off any troublesome government officers within Europe to make sure that their plan will be a success. They also wish to rid themselves of the gentlemen Albert Simon, since they have been aware of his Soul Pact with Amon and that he has the knowledge of the Three Ancient Tomes within his hands. It is then they decide to use the power of the Holy Mistletoe to curse Albert and silence him once and for all. Nicolai is ordered to use the mistletoe on Albert but is beaten to him as the god Albert summoned to this world has been slayed. They soon find out that it was a young man named Yuri Hyuga who defeated Albert and his supreme deity. Fearing that this man may be as bothersome as Simon, they agreed to curse Yuri with the mistletoe instead. They were successful in doing so but Yuri's willpower makes him endure the curse's power longer than they expected. Known Members Current members *Grigori Efimovich Rasputin (usurper and leader) *Nicholas "Nicolai" Conrad *Veronica Vera *Lenny Curtis *Victor Former Members *Jovis Abraham (co-founder and former leader) *Albert Simon (co-founder and former member) *Carla Gallery The Sapientes Gladio Insignia.jpg|The iconic insignia of of the Sapientes Gladio. Altar of the Sapientes Gladio.jpg Sapientes Gladio Shrine.jpg The Sapientes Gladio Shrine.jpg Sapientes Gladio Church.jpg The Sapientes Gladio Church.jpg The Sapientes Gladio's Baptism.jpg Insignia of Sapientes Gladio.jpg Symbol of Sapientes Gladio.jpg The Sapientes Gladio's Exodus.jpg Corruption of the Sapientes Gladio.jpg Sapientes Gladio Sect.jpg The Sapientes Gladio Sect.jpg The Sapientes Gladio.jpg Sapientes Gladio.jpg Sapientes Gladio Symbol.jpg Sapientes Gladio Crest.jpg Navigation Category:Cults Category:Terrorists Category:Fanatics Category:Organizations Category:Shadow Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Aristocrats Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Minion Category:Supremacists Category:Conspirators Category:Assassins Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Magic Category:Charismatic Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations